


Earth Angel Project

by Icyclear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, angel helping angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyclear/pseuds/Icyclear
Summary: Brea had no idea she was an angel until she heard her actual name echoed in her head. With help from a psychic, Brea is sent to help Castiel with no idea why she's guiding him for until she gets the sign. Castiel is in Los Angeles because of many demon attacks that are being done by someone in Brea's past - someone that she didn't know was a spawn of an angel and a demon.





	Earth Angel Project

Brea tapped her foot to the sound of music that came from her headphones. Her twin half tails draped over her shoulders like pastel red angel hair pasta. She was sitting at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to school that she couldn't care less about going to. Brea thought she was meant for much bigger things than to be a full time student. 

Lately, Brea would get headaches. She would hear static and what she thought were voices. She thought she was just going crazy from studying for tests. Listening to loud music seemed to help her ignore the noises in her head - never once questioning why her headaches didn't get worse with the volume. 

Finally the bus arrives. She climbs on, pays, and then sits down at the back of the bus. She fussed with her dark denim skirt to give her some modesty from people who may try to look up the 16 year old's mid thigh length skirt. She did unbutton the over sized mint green shirt she wore over a light blue t-shirt. She had to turn off the music so she could focus on paying attention for her stop. 

Out of nowhere, a loud piercing static sound rung in her head. She winced and held her head hard with both hands. For the first time, she heard a voice clearly, over and over it said "Ambriel". Brea's dark blue eyes were opened wide. No one called her by her full first name; not even her parents. She always thought her name was rather strange, but she was nicknamed Brea the moment she was named Ambriel. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw a psychic business being held at a home. She pulled the cord and the bus stopped at the next stop. She dashed out and ran to the pyshic. She entered the building, smelling the dragon's blood incense smoke and lavender oil on the oil burner. A thick Gracian woman came out from the back room. She looked at Brea for a moment and then spoke, "I have been expecting you, Brea or would you prefer Ambriel?"

"Brea." Brea answered, confused on how the woman would have known either name.

The woman chuckled, "You're a skeptic aren't you? Many are these days. Come now. I know you have many questions for me and lets not start by how I know your name." 

She watched as Brea went into the back room. She quickly locked the main door and switched the open sign to closed. After that, she joined Brea. The room was rather small with a card table in the center of the room. On the card table was a Bohemian print table cloth, a quarts ball, and decks of different kinds of tarot cards. Brea sat on the black folding chair that had padding on the back rest and seat. The woman sat down on the other one that faced Brea. 

"Brea, my name is Cynthia. Now that's out of the way, I'll tell you what I know. You are an angel, Brea. What has been causing you mental torture is called angel radio - how angels communicate other other angels." Cynthia sprung on her. Brea was in disbelief and Cynthia could sense it. She pointed to Brea's stomach, "The birthmarks that look like angel wing tattoos on the sides of your navel should had been a tip off." 

"But I can't be an angel. I was born on Earth. I have a birth certificate!" Brea cried out, forcing the words to leave her mouth. She couldn't believe what Cynthia was telling her. 

Cynthia shook her head. Brea bit on her lower lip, as much as she didn't want to believe it, it did make sense. Cynthia went on, "Your name in Heaven is Ambriel. That is the name of the angel who entered your body before you were born; before you really had a soul of your own. You were part of the Earth Angel Project." Before Brea could ask or protest, Cynthia looked like she was going into a trance, "Angels can't just inhabit any human body they wish and the bodies they inhabit isn't really their's. Fetuses can't give consent, sorry, so selected angels were chosen to inhabit chosen fetuses that God thought were strong enough to handle a celestial being. Many parished, others had their grace taken away so they could live. You, however, weren't only strong enough, you were considered the perfect test subject."

"Right. Okay. What's the point? Why am I being bothered now? Why don't I have memories of being an angel if that's true?" Brea asked, bringing up a good point. 

Cynthia answered in a rather cold tone, "Because you chose to forget. You are finally needed, Ambriel. You are to guide an fallen angel."

Brea peered at her, seemingly uninterested, "And why should I do that?"

"Because that's your purpose!" Cynthia shouted, her voice didn't sound like her own. 

Brea was a bit startled. She sat up straight, "Sure. Okay. I'll do it. But guide how exactly?"

"That's the spirit, Ambriel. You are an angel who knows everything there is to know about being a human and that will be more helpful than any angel created and living in Heaven. I'm not going to tell you how to guide him, but I will tell you where to find him. His name is Castiel and he is currently near Los Angeles."

Brea was confused yet again. She's in a suberb by Chicago, Illinois. How was anyone going to expect her to get to California? Cynthia seemed to have read Brea's mind, "Use your wings, Ambriel. Just think where you want to go and your wings will take you there. You can even do that right now."

She took out her phone and looked for a motel she could possibly fly in a neighboring town to Los Angeles. Brea thought really hard and poof, was gone like that. She could feel herself soaring in the sky. She noticed she had transparent white wings that flapped like her body weight wasn't an issue - though she was really thin and that probably meant nothing anyway. She took a moment to look at her bare stomach and saw the wings were gone. The wings that were engraved in her flesh were what was taking her to the destination. 

Finally she landed and reappeared in a motel room. What she didn't expect was to see a man wearing a suit and a trench coat sitting on the bed with paper lying about. She laughed nervously, "Hello."

"Who are you? A demon?" He asked in his scratchy voice.

"Those exist too?! Well... I guess if angels do then..." Brea thought out loud. She noticed him look at her like she was stalling. She cleared her voice, "Oh right. No. I'm an angel... apparently. I'm Ambriel, but just call me Brea, everyone calls me Brea. I'm looking for a fallen angel. Maybe you know him. His name is Castiel."

"I'm Castiel." Castiel confirmed, rather flat. 

Brea smiled, "Oh great! Well Castiel, I am here to guide you."

"Guide me how?" He asked.

Brea asked, "I don't really know. But that's what I'm supposed to do. I'll know when it bites me in the ass I guess. Until then, wanna grab a burger or something."

"Angels don't eat." Castiel pointed out to her.

"I'm an Earth angel, apparently. Basically half human... or something and I'm hungry for a burger or something." Brea defended. 

Castiel and Brea went to a local diner. After ordering two cheese burger specials, Castiel said he could eat so she wouldn't feel left out, Brea told him about what she just learned about herself. He had never heard of such project, but he did know that there was a secret group of angels who did experiments. When the meals were eaten, Brea cheerfully tapped Castiel on the back, "How about you tell me why you're on your way to Los Angeles? It doesn't look like I'll be going to school today or a while."


End file.
